An X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus and an angio-CT apparatus are placed in one examination room as one system. The X-ray CT apparatus includes a gantry (CT gantry), a couch, and a console. The angio-CT apparatus includes a C-arm, a gantry (CT gantry), a couch, and a console. In a system of this type, the availability factor of the gantry of the angio-CT apparatus is low and is required to be improved.
On the other hand, as a system for improving the availability factor of a gantry by causing a plurality of examination rooms, that is, a plurality of systems to share a gantry, a multi-room solution is known in which a gantry moves among examination rooms.
Usually, this system does not particularly have a problem. However, according to the examination of the present inventor, when the gantry is shared, the positional relationship to the couch of each system or the combination of the systems change. This causes a mismatch in movement control of the gantry or user interface (to be referred to as a UI hereinafter) display on the operation panel or console. As a result, an operation error readily occurs in an operation unit serving as a UI.
The object is to provide an X-ray CT system capable of preventing an operation error in the operation unit of a gantry.